spikethehawkstoryseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Monica the Kritian (Monica Irving)
Full Name Monica the Kritian Age 26 Gender Female Race Half Kritian Elf Status Married Affliations : Adele Bernstein (formerally) Miami Florida Music Recordings (formerally) The Vorigus Alien Plant Race (formerally and was temporany due to negoiations) Family : Miranda the Kritian (Sister) , Kate Irving (Younger Sister) Info Monica is a half kritian elf half human women and former member of adele bernstein and the irving sisters pop/techno group, she is a resident of the hidden village of the half kritian elves and her mom is a human and her father is a kritian elf, and she pretty much stays true to her kritian elf herrige she's also the anti hero kritian elf of the series. Valley V The Vigilante Returns monica and her sisters first appears on this story where they are doing a concert for the dolphins and they think their lead singer adele is not aware of them being a half kritian elf until later on when adele revealed she knew all along they were half kritian elves but didn't care because their good friends and are like sisters to her. The Girls Club Inc The irving sisters return for their second appearence and first time being the lead role in a m.a.s.k cinematic universe installment monica soon gets married to a kritian elf who is ambassador called blade, also she cuts all ties with her lead human singer adele when she is forced to negioate with king varigus to give adele to him so that he can eat her in order for king varigus not to unleash a mouth toxin on planet earth and on planet kritian then monica gets married to blade The Negioater monica miranda and kate will return in a upcoming m.a.s.k cinematic universe one shot that will be released on the president theory blu-ray edition. much like the girls club inc monica will also serve as the protagonist Trivia despite being a half human monica prefers to follow in her kritian elf bloodline unlike judith who follows in her human bloodline mostly She is eager to please her father in every way but unlike judith monica isn't a daddy's girl but wants her father to be proud of supporting her kritian elf roots. Monica's human mother supports monica following her kritian elf side she's the first half kritian elf character to get married on the m.a.s.k cinematic universe since she knew blade for 2 years Unlike judith monica breaks some rules every now and then in order to save innocent people by sacrficing other innocent people. despite judith being on v the vigilante returns along side monica and the irving sisters the characters do not interact with each other, and johathan said the characters will meet future installments but right now that's not our focus. also stated that monica and kate and miranda will return for more installments and wants to do a installment with kate in it. monica and her sister miranda seems to not share emotions and regrets towards selling adele out to the vorigus plant race but kate was bothered by it and after kate got through singing she turned towards her sister in disgust before turning her head away, which left off a cliffhanger suggesting that kate will cut all ties with her sisters in upcoming installments. despite being a half kritian elf/half human monica does not marry a full blooded human instead she gets married to a full blooded kritian elf despite the way she feels about full blooded kritian elfs she takes a dislike at kritian elves due to her family being banished from tropical resort for being half kritian elves. she even dislikes princess lena on deleted story scenes monica and blade have sex including blade rubbing monica's feet she is protective over the residents of the hidden village of the kritian half elves. The Hidden Village of The Kritian Elf Quest Manga reveals more half kritian elf characters who only have a few dialogues suggesting their are more human residents in the village. some fans felt monica negioating with king varigus to give adele to them was not justified while some felt it was justify ashely even stated it all depends on how you look at it, monica is a deuteragonist character A Fan club was formed to vote for the best half kritian elf lead character judith or monica monica's popularity has suceeded tisha's